Son of Belle and Gold
by charmedfan120
Summary: What if in an alternative universe Gideon never gets taken by the Black Fairy because Gold saves him? Gold never uses the shears and Gideon lives for 15 years with his parents who have joint custody. When suddenly the death of someone Gideon loves causes him to forge a new brand of magic but all magic comes with a price can Gideon's parents save him from himself!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Set in an alternative universe of Once Upon A Time where Fiona the Black Fairy and mother of Rumplestiltskin as well as grandmother of Baelfire and Gideon never had the chance to kidnap Gideon.

Fiona remained trapped in her prison realm after trying to get her hands on Gideon who was placed under the Blue Fairy's protection.

However, when Fiona attacked the Blue Fairy and almost kills her in the process Gold finds Gideon just in time to use squid ink on his mother and teleports away with his son back to Belle who at the library.

"Gold, what are you doing here wait, Gideon you have Gideon," Belle shouts

"I would keep your voice down dearie our son is sleeping," Gold replies

"What did you do to Blue," Belle demands

"Nothing, Belle the Black Fairy attacked her to kidnap our boy who was unprotected," Gold snaps while cradling Gideon

"Why would your mother want Gideon," Belle asks

"To corrupt innocent souls and for his power my family has always had a history with magic and being the child of the Dark One who possesses all previous Dark Ones' powers including Dark Swan's magic gives him a far great potential of power in the dark arts," Gold explains

"Do you still want to use the Shears on Gideon," Belle questions Gold

"I never wanted to I wanted to protect Gideon he will have a mark on his head for all time just by being my son and his magic will only add to the danger that will come after him," Says Gold

"How do I know that you won't use the Shears on Gideon," Spoke Belle

"I wanted to use them the Shears would cut him of any dark destiny tied to him through me and take his magic," Replies Gold

"I guess only time will tell Rumple," Said Belle

* * *

Gold kept to his word and never use the Shears on Gideon and respected his wife wish that he will not teach Gideon dark magic.

So that Gideon will never have to fight the darkness that Gold fights every minute of every day.

Gideon is now 7 and is at the park with his parents playing on a swing where his parents take in turns pushing Gideon.

"Higher momma higher," Gideon shouts full of joy

"Sorry Giddy, you can't go any higher," Belle replies

"But momma," Gideon whines

"Your mother right Gideon, you can't go any higher," Gold spoke

"Look at this Dark One Jr not stirring havoc all is wrong with the world," A voice snarls who has no owner

"Who ... said that," Gideon asks out loud hoping to get an answer

"Giddy, what's wrong," Belle questions her son

"Yes, Giddy what's wrong going to tell mummy that Dark One Jr is hearing voices," A voice snaps

"I wanna go home," Giddy said

"Go home Giddy we've only been out for 2 hours," Belle replies

"I don't feel well," Gideon lied

"Okay Giddy let's go home," Belle says who stops pushing the swing and the three return home


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Now, 8 years have passed since the event at the park on the swing was not a one-time thing and events like occurred more and more over the years.

Gideon learned to hide the voice in his head from his parents and pretended it didn't exist when all along it plagued him for 8 years.

Belle and Gold never got back together but remained married although at times they both wanted to be that close again but knew they would always love each other.

Gideon is now fifteen and is walking out the pawn shop with his parents planning on going to Granny's for a family meal.

When a masked figure arrives in Storybrooke through a magic bean that was lost in Camelot.

The figure comes with a bow and arrows forged out of powerful magic to kill a powerful witch in the making.

Who is this powerful witch in the making well I give you one guess Gideon Gold there no other male witch in town apart from Gold?

"How was school," Belle asked

"It was good the day dragged but it was good," Gideon replies

"What do you fancy for dinner scrappy," Gold asked calling his son his favourite nickname

"Cheeseburger and fries oh coffee lots of coffee, Gideon said

"Fine but decaf only," Belle spoke in the tone a mother gives telling their child not to argue back tone if the child is smart enough will follow

"Fine, decaf coffee only," Gideon mumbles the figure that found it's way to Storybrooke waits until the three come into view before loading his bow with arrow and fires but before the figure fires an arrow Gideon is showing his father the latest movie out on DVD so both are oblivious to the arrow shooting towards Gideon but Belle sees the arrow and does the one thing any parent would do protect their child

"GIDEON MOVE" Belle shouts who pushes her son towards his father and turns back to face the shooter only for the arrow to impale her in the chest and falls to the ground in pain

"MOM," Gideon screams upon seeing his mother shot with an arrow meant for him Gold sees the figure holds out his hand and starts to strangle the figure while bringing him closer with telekinesis the figure not wanting this night to be his last grabs glass bottle storing squid ink throws it at father and son temporarily immobilizes the two and disrupts Gold's magic allowing the figure to escape using another magic bean

"Gideon, Rumple the arrow it's stuck in my heart," Belle whispered tears forming in her eyes the squid ink wears off Gold and Gideon the two run towards Belle and kneel beside her

"Hold on belle we need to get the arrow out of you before I can heal you," Gold instructed he stroked Belle's left cheek before pulling out the arrow with both hands

"Gideon look away or close your eyes I don't want you to see me like this," Belle said trying to focus on breathing while shielding her son from her current condition

"Do what your mother told you, Gideon," Gold commands while holding his hand over Belle's chest and releasing a stream of purple light trying to heal Belle but his magic is ineffective

"Papa is she okay what's wrong why isn't she healing," Gideon asks with tears already beginning to fall

"The arrows were made to be immune to Gold line of wizards no one in our family can heal these wounds," Gold explained

"Take us to Emma," Gideon demands while holding his mother's hand

"It's too late Rumple," Belle whimpered but Gold didn't take no for answer and is about to teleport the three to Emma's but Belle sub comes to death, however, she doesn't die without saying one last thing to her husband son

"Rumple I love you just promise me that you look after Gideon," Belle whispered under her breath trying to remain alive long enough to stay her last thoughts

"No Belle hang in there," Gold sobs

"Gideon be good for your father," Belle asked her son

"No, mom don't go you can't go," Gideon begs his mother after his plea Belle dies in front of the two people she loves most


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A week later Gideon, Gold, Red her son Rick, as well as Moe French, attends Belle's funeral.

The funeral was short and simple so that the three could really focus on saying goodbye to daughter, wife and mother.

This was one of the very few times Moe and Gold were civil to one another for Gideon.

Today is the only day Gideon wore black in his entire life a simple black blazer with a grey shirt and black trousers clothes Gideon never thought he would wear because he seemed black as negative colour to wear and preferred to wear brighter colours.

Moe is the first to say goodbye to his daughter Belle before leaving the graveyard just leaving father and son as well as Ruby and Rick.

Gold approaches the ditch where Belle's coffin has been lowered and places an enchanted rose that will never rot that phases through the coffin's top and drops onto Belle's chest before throwing some dirt down on top of the coffin.

"I promise Belle I will look after our boy Gideon I will never abandon him," Gold whispered and walks away and waits for his son to say goodbye

"I can't say goodbye papa," Gideon said looking down at his feet

"If you don't say goodbye now Gideon you won't get another chance," Gold replied

"This isn't right mother this wasn't supposed to be your time you're supposed to be here with us but that monster took you away," Gideon cries out this sentence "Ruby might be taking you to the diner," Gold announced

"I'm sorry you had to jump in front of that arrow for me mother I promise you, mother, that the monster that took you away from us will suffer even if it will take me a lifetime but I will avenge you," Gideon whispers

"There's the darkness within you Gideon who knew your mummy dying is what brings it out," The voice snarls inside Gideon's head

"Stay out of my head can't you let me have a day to myself my mother dead for god sake," Gideon shouts not caring if he father could hear

"Gideon who are you talking to," Gold asks worriedly about his son

"A voice it doesn't matter," Gideon replies Ruby walks over to Gideon and tries to comfort him with a hug

"Gold, Regina is at the sheriff station she thinks she found a way to track the arrows," Ruby informs Gold

"Thank you, Ruby, can you take him to the diner while I speak with Regina," Gold asked Ruby

"Sure, Gold how long do you think you be there," Ruby questions

"I'm not sure just make sure he eats something," Gold said to Ruby before teleporting out in purple smoke

* * *

Ruby, Rick and Gideon drive to the diner and Ruby gets granny to prepare Gideon and Rick a cheeseburger and fries with a glass of Pepsi each.

Gideon finds himself picking at his fries as well as his burger which Ruby notices as well as Rick.

Rick unlike his friend demolishes his meal and gives his mother a look to see if they should ask Gideon the question they been dying to ask ever since his outburst at the grave yard.

"Gideon aren't you hungry," Ruby asks Gideon in a soft and passive manor

"No, sorry not really I haven't been hungry for days," Gideon mumbled under his breath

"Gideon, can we ask you something," Rick questioned Gideon

"You want to ask about my outburst don't you," Gideon replies

"Yes, Gideon what happened out there it was like you were fighting with somebody who wasn't there," Rick asked Gideon

"It was nothing it just happens here and there," Gideon spoke

"But what is it Gideon," Ruby questions

"I-I need some air," Gideon said as he runs out of the booth and out of the diner

* * *

Gideon runs straight into the library where he locks the doors and closes the blinds on the windows.

Gideon takes a few moments to settle his breathing back to a regular pace when the voice returns to plague him.

"It's pathetic how these people are concerned about you after all you're a Dark One," The voice snaps

"Show yourself you coward show yourself," Gideon shouts

"Walk over to the mirror up in the clock tower," The voice says Gideon does as the voice commands and walks into the elevator the elevator doors open up inside the clock tower and Gideon exits the elevator and walks over to a mirror that was left up there by Belle for storage

"I bet Sidney isn't happy that your stealing his thunder," Gideon said while staring into the mirror

"I think Sidney is the least of your problems you said you wanted to see a face to the voice well here goes nothing," The voice chuckles and in the mirror purple smoke forms then goes revealing the face of a fallen son, father and lover

"You, how is this possible you can't be ..." Gideon says struggling to put a single sentence together

"How can I be Baelfire," The voice teased

"Baelfire you're supposed to be dead how are you in my head you had no magic," Gideon asks

"I'm not really Baelfire I'm the darkness inside of you this is just the mere embodiment I have chosen for you to hear and see at all times," The voice explains

"But I have no darkness," Gideon replies in confusion

"Sure you do kid you're the son of the Dark One and the arrow was meant for you and because of you your mother dead," The voice snarled

"SHUT UP," Gideon screams and unintentionally makes a gesture which causes a shooting ball of magical energy in the colour of gold the ball hits the mirror destroying it in the matter of seconds

"You can destroy mirrors but you can't destroy your darkness," The voice said in a wicked tone


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After Gideon ran out of the diner Ruby called Gold who was at the sheriff station to tell him Gideon has run off and to look out for him.

Gold was able to wrap up the meeting quickly and learns from Regina that the arrows were formed by clan of witches known as the Light Bringers who originated from Wonderland but fled when the final battle with Alice and Jafar was happening and left for Oz to seek the Wizard of Oz to help them find a new entity that will bring about a new age of magic to be a force for good.

As well as in order to track the clan down you have to use one of the arrows and the blood of a victim to create a successful tracking spell that can travel through realms.

Gold leaves the sheriff station holding Gideon's hat in his hand which he enchants the hat takes off to the sky and begins to lead Gold to Gideon.

Henry left Storybrooke to go travelling which meant Gideon has one less family member there to support him.

The hat leads Gold to the library Gold knows that Gideon would lock the door as a precaution so with a flick of his wrist uses telekinesis to unlock the doors and walks straight through.

The enchantment on the hat ends the hat falls from the ceiling in the library and Gold catches it with ease before making his way up to the clock tower.

The elevator doors open and Gold upon exiting the elevator sees Gideon sat down near a shattered mirror.

"Gideon what are you doing up here," Gold scolds

"Looking at the devil in the mirror," Gideon mumbled

"What never mind get up we're going home," Gold replied pulling Gideon onto his two feet before teleporting the two back to the pawn shop

* * *

Later on that unbearably sad day for Gideon and Gold we have Gideon asleep in his bed in the backroom of pawn shop dreaming.

Well, dreaming is a loose term for where Gideon finds himself back on a graveyard but with a twist, this graveyard has a set of swings in front of a large oak tree.

Gideon is walking over to the swings wearing his grey and green pyjamas and no shoes as well as socks.

Gideon sits on one of the swings and from behind a figure gently throws a small blanket over Gideon's shoulder and presses her hands on each of his shoulders.

Gideon turns his neck around left slightly to see who has their hands on him and his face of terror turns to face happiness yet pain seeing the woman he always aspired to be!

"MOTHER," Gideon whispered

"I thought you be cold," Belle said looking

"How can this be," Gideon spoke before turning away from Belle

"Don't look away Giddy it's me," Belle replies with pain in her voice

"This isn't real this can't be real," Gideon said trying so hard to control his feelings and not break upon seeing what he believes to be an imagination of his mother

"I am real Giddy this isn't a dream really it's more like a place in between life and death a special place of your creation," Belle explains and Gideon turns to face her

"Momma, I've missed you," Gideon sobs Belle takes her hands off Gideon's shoulder and walks from behind him to in front of him

"Momma, I haven't heard that in a long time," Belle spoke surprised by what Gideon just said

"Sorry, mother I'm just shocked to see you that's all," Gideon apologised

"Don't apologise Giddy I remember the last time you called me that you were 7 we were at the park," Belle recalls as he walks behind Gideon and begins to push the swing

"I remember I freaked out that day," Gideon replies

"Freaked out Giddy I thought you were sick," Belle said

"I lied there this voice in my head and it always says such cruel things about darkness my darkness," Gideon reveals to his mother

"Like your father, I should have known there a reason why Dark Ones can't have children," Belle whispered

"Does this mean I'm evil then mom," Gideon asks afraid of the answer he will get

"What no Gideon you're one of the purest people I have ever seen everyone has a bit of darkness but when you have darkness you also have light don't forget that our time together is ending it's time for me to go," Belle spoke with a loving tone Gideon gets off the swing and faces his mother

"No, don't go, mother, this can't be it I already said goodbye once," Gideon begs

"I have to but this isn't the end I will always be with you," Belle said as she fades away from view

"I swear to you mother I will bring you back I will reunite our family," Gideon shouts

* * *

The following morning Gideon wakes up earlier than he normally would around 5:30 am.

Gideon doesn't care how early it is in morning and sneaks out of bed then leaves the backroom of the pawn store into the front.

Gideon turns on the lights and walks straight to the safe hidden behind a painting and is able to unlock it with ease and pulls out an old spell book with a spinning wheel on the brown leather cover.

"Forgive me, mother," Gideon whispers as his grip on the spell book increases

"Dark One Jr playing with magic," The voice chuckles using deceased Baelfire's face to embody the darkness within Gideon on one of the glass counters

"I'm a Gold magic is what we do," Gideon replies who then opens the spellbook and starts reading from the first page


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Right now Belle is sat down on the swing in the graveyard down in the Underworld.

Belle still can't get used to the reality that she is dead and her son, as well as husband, are in Storybrooke and she down here alone.

Belle has only been in Underbrooke for a week yet it feels like a lifetime.

Slowly swinging on the swing Belle is surprised to see a bright light come and goes and a figure walks out of the light in front of Belle who gasps.

"Baelfire," Belle shouts in utter shock

"It's nice to see you to Belle," Baelfire said

"How are you here I thought you passed onto a better place," Belle asks

"I did but passing to Heaven allows you to come and go from the Underworld as you wish," Baelfire explained

"What is Heaven like," Belle asked

"A place like no other but I came to talk about something else well rather someone else," Baelfire says who walks over to the other swing next to Belle and sits down

"You, mean Gideon don't you," Belle spoke

"The promise Gideon made may come to pass," Baelfire said

"I don't understand Gideon can't do anything he has no magic," Belle replies

"He a born witch Belle and a son of the Dark One if he puts his mind to it may be possible I've been watching him for the past week he stole my father's spell book he seeks to learn dark magic to for fill his promise to you," Baelfire

"He can't do that dark magic will darken his soul you have to stop him," Belle shouts

"Belle what good can I do I don't know him he won't listen to me," Baelfire points out

"You don't that Gideon has wanted his big brother all his life this is your chance to meet one another you can save him from the dark path he about to walk down," Belle says

"Who knows but Belle you have to complete your unfinished business or you be trapped forever," Baelfire spoke before vanishes in a bright light back to Heaven

* * *

Meanwhile back in Storybrooke Gideon has been reading the spellbook for about an hour and a half.

Gideon leaves for the forest and takes the spellbook with him Gideon changes into some jeans and a plain white t-shirt as well as trainers before leaving.

In the forest, Gideon is sat down legs crossed in front of several oak trees trying to conjure a fireball, however, each time he failed.

"Come on all I want is a fireball a simple fireball is that too much to asked," Gideon snaps at just being able to conjure a flame that lasted for a few seconds

"You know magic isn't that easy," A voice spoke coming from behind one of the many trees

"Who there," Gideon asks who then watches as a teenage girl around age sixteen comes out of hiding and approaches Gideon wearing rags

"My name is Prudence and I know a thing or do about magic," Prudence says after revealing herself to Gideon

"What do you know about magic," Gideon questions

"I know that magic is fuelled by emotion but if can't channel that emotion there no point in trying," Prudence said

"I already have enough emotion I don't need anymore," Gideon shouts

"I can help you channel your emotions if you give me a chance," Prudence claimed

"Very well I suppose I can give you a chance," Gideon said under his breath

* * *

A hour passed and Gideon is still in the forest with Prudence but instead of sitting down he is now standing with Prudence is behind Gideon with her hands on Gideon's shoulder coaching him through the steps to create a fireball.

Gideon is suspicious of Prudence because of how she suddenly appeared before him and her wanting to help him.

"Now, focus on the action picture the fireball in your hand then let your emotions flow," Prudence instructed

"Which emotions should I use," Gideon questions

"You, tell me some people prefer happiness, laughter, anger, pain, grief and loss, you need to find that one emotion that you can most identify with and fireball will come," Prudence spoke

"I remember when I first started school the other children kept themselves to themselves or worst they would call me all kinds of names monster, beast, abomination I felt so alone and the only two people that didn't see me as the children did my parents my mother always told me that no matter what anyone thinks we make our own fate," Gideon said

"Your mother sounds like a wise woman," Prudence replied

"She was until a week ago a monster tried to assassinate me with a arrow my mother pushed me out the way and then I knew that even people from different realms who didn't know me condemned me as a monster," Gideon sobs with anger and from channelling this pure emotion of pain and grief not only does Gideon create a fireball in his hand an oak tree in front of him sets on the fire at the same time

"You did a little to well the tree is on fire," Prudence shouted both with happiness that she was able to teach Gideon how to create a fireball is shocked to see him able to set fire to a tree

"I did oh my god a tree on fire we have to put it out before it spreads," Gideon says

"Alright just calm down just remember the fire is connected to you as you calm the fire will then once you're at peace the fire will cease to be," Prudence spoke and Gideon did as she instructed and the fireball vanishes while the tree flames are put out


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Gold wakes up in the backroom of the pawn shop and sees no sign of Gideon.

Gold exits the backroom and walks in front to see if Gideon is there but no luck, however, Gold notices the painting on the wall that hides the safe is tilted to the left and not covering the safe entirely.

"Don't tell me," Gold said before making a gesture and teleporting out in purple smoke to Gideon's location Meanwhile back in the forest the tree is no longer on fire and Prudence and Gideon are talking

"Thank you at first I thought you didn't know what you were talking about," Gideon admits

"If it's any consolation I never thought it would work I just wanted to prove you wrong," Prudence replies which makes Gideon smile for a brief second

"What else are you going to teach me," Gideon asked

"Nothing," Prudence said surprising Gideon

"Nothing what do you mean nothing," Gideon questions Prudence

"I have nothing else to teach everything you need to know about magic you already know from teaching you how to create a fireball," Prudence explains

"I don't understand," Gideon spoke

"You don't have to but I have to leave someone is coming for you," Prudence says before vanishes in white smoke

"Who would be coming after me," Gideon asked himself only for Gold to appear before him in a puff of purple smoke

"Gideon, what do you think you're doing here," Gold snaps

"Papa, I can explain," Gideon replied Gold notices the spellbook in Gideon's hand and takes it from him with telekinesis and Gold catches it in his hand

"Stealing my spellbook all magic comes with a price Gideon a price me and your mother never wanted you to pay," Gold scolds

"Well, it isn't your decision to make I'm ready to use magic to avenge mother and kill the man who took her away," Gideon shouts

"I have a spell to track the man down but I can't do that with you running riot," Gold shouted back

"What, how where," Gideon asked his father

"You found out later for now you have to school to get to," Gold said then teleports the two back to the pawn shop in a puff of purple smoke

* * *

Gideon and Gold appear in the front room of the pawn shop Gold walks straight to the safe and puts the spellbook back in and takes out a golden band before putting a protection spell on the safe keeping Gideon out.

Once the protection spell is cast on the safe Gold walks up to Gideon takes one of Gideon's hands and place the gold band on his son.

"What is this Papa," Gideon asks

"This band allows me to know you're every movement at all times," Gold explained

"What no I'm not wearing this it's taking my pricey away," Gideon replies while struggling to take the band off

"You can't take the band off only I can so while you're at school I'm going to track your mother's killer than kill him and the rest of his kind," Gold said before teleporting Gideon to school in a puff of purple smoke

"PAPA," Gideon shouts in frustration

"Gideon, you're here at last," Rick spoke as he approached Gideon outside

"Rick what are you doing here," Gideon asked

"This is my school where was you this morning," Rick replied

"I was in the forest it isn't a big deal," Gideon said

"But why were you there Gideon what was so important you had to go into the forest," Rick questions

"I was practising magic," Gideon admitted while walking towards the school doors with Rick following

"Wait practising magic Gideon don't remember all magic comes with a price what would your mother say," Rick said

"Well my mother's dead Rick and magic is the only way I can bring back," Gideon snaps

"Then what Gideon loose yourself in the process," Rick shouts back

"If that's what it takes I'll happily do it," Gideon spoke

* * *

While Gideon is at school Gold has collected the required ingredients for the spell to track the man and his clan that killed his wife Belle.

The ingredients being the blood of a victim and arrow belonging to the killer or clan.

Gold is in his pawn shop preparing the spell he pours a small bottle of Belle's blood onto the arrow while shedding a tear. Before making a gesture and the arrow covered in blood glows then takes off into the air and fly's straight out of the pawn shop and onto the part of the street where Belle died.

The arrow then transforms into a small portal and Gold sees the figure that killed Belle forging more arrows.

Gold doesn't think he enters the portal and his shoes make a small bump on the floor not too loud but loud enough for the assassin to notice and turn to face Gold with a sword in his hand.

"Be gone Dark One," The figure commands

"You don't frighten me especially after you killed the woman I loved." Gold snarls

"I was aiming for the child but you know how protective mothers are of their children," The figure replies with a smirk

"Today is your lucky day," Gold said

"Why is that Dark One," The figure asks

"I'm going to kill you and all members of your clan," Gold spoke with venom in his voice

"I like to see you try and kill us all in our base," The figure cockily replied

"Who said I'm going to kill you here," Gold chuckles who make a gesture teleporting all of the clan members in front of him before throwing them through the portal with telekinesis then walks through it back to Storybrooke  
"Why have you taken us here," Demands one of the clan members

"To kill you, of course, I'll give you a head start," Gold chuckles

It took Gold mere minutes to end all 36 clan members excluding the monster that killed Belle he would show Gideon that he is capable of getting justice for Belle the woman he loved and mother of his child.

* * *

The school day ends and Gideon finds himself walking back to pawnshop crossing fellow Storybrooke civilians who are running in panic through town screaming for the sheriff.

Gideon ignores the screaming civilians and arrives to see pools of dried blood leading it's way to the pawnshop and were some civilians watch to see why Gold has just had this kind of act of violence.

The blood leads all the way to the front of the pawnshop Gideon ignores people worried screams and enters the shop that is protected by blood magic keeping everyone out.

"Papa, why is there blood everywhere outside the shop and o the streets," Gideon asks

"In the backroom, I have present," Gold replies from the backroom

"What kind of present," Gideon questions as he walks over to the backroom only for the question to be answered upon seeing the man that killed his mother tied to a chair with enchanted rope

"YOU, you killed my mother," Gideon shouts

"Gideon I told you I would get the man that killed your mother and here he is," Gold said

"You found him, papa, we can get mother's justice," Gideon spoke

"Do what you will but you already proven that the darkness you possess is in your boy others will come after you and just as you Gideon will kill innocent people monsters are born not made," The figure snarls

"That's the thing about innocent people there no such thing," Gideon chuckles as he traces his hand over the figure's heart

"Gideon for what I'm about to do you have to leave I don't want you to see it," Gold spoke

"You're going to kill him and don't want me to be here to see the act," Gideon replies

"Well scrappy when you put it like that yes," Gold said

"You can't do this I want my vengeance I promise to mother to end the monster that killed her," Gideon shouts before vanishing in a poof of white smoke and appears on a swing at the park


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Gideon appears at the park on a swing in a poof of white smoke.

Gideon was scared at first due to being teleported away from his father but that soon changes when Gideon turns to see the man behind him that he never once thought he would get the chance to meet.

"Hello Gideon," Said Baelfire

"If you're the voice in my head send me back to the pawnshop," Snaps Gideon

"I'm not the voice in your head Giddy I'm your brother," Replies Baelfire which causes Gideon to mumble under his breath

"No one calls me Giddy," Mumbles Gideon

"That's not true Belle did," Spoke Baelfire

"Does my mother won't be dead for long," Shouts Gideon

"That's why I'm here Gideon you can't bring Belle back its wrong," Speaks Baelfire

"Why how many times have the heroes brought back someone they loved the Charmings, Emma and Hook why is that they get second chances and we don't," Asks Gideon

"That isn't the point Gideon the path you're going down is one made of darkness all magic has a price and no light or dark magic can bring Belle back her body can no longer house a soul," Explains Baelfire

"Unless I heal the body and make it strong, stronger than any other body," Says Gideon

"No, Gideon listen to me I'm your brother I lived for centuries and across those centuries I saw both light and dark magic and the one thing they have in common is that they can't grant you true happiness," Said Baelfire

"Baelfire this is my chance if you had a 2nd chance with your mother would you take it,"? Asked Gideon

"My soul isn't at risk here," Replies Baelfire who vanishes in a bright light not before sending Gideon back to the pawnshop


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Gideon returns to the pawnshop only for Gold to interrogate him to learn what happened which Gideon explains.

After learning all that he needed to know Gold used magic to put Gideon to sleep to prevent Gideon from darkening his soul because of Gideon's desire to kill the man who killed his mother!

Now with Gideon asleep in the other room Gold returns to the front of his shop ready to kill the man who killed his wife and son's, mother.

"Now, that scrappy asleep I can finally finish what I started," Gold said standing in front of the figure

"Go ahead," the figure replies

"Oh I will but first tell me how does it feel to know that you failed at killing my boy son of the Dark One," Gold snarls

"It doesn't matter Dark One you're boy is a marked entity he is doomed all realms house your enemies how long is it before they discover his existence," The figure says rather cockily

"I have no doubt they will but they can't kill if can't get to Storybrooke," Gold replies

"How do you plan on keeping them out of Storybrooke," The figure asks

"Let's just say I have a special connection to the person who created the Dark Curse which means I have certain control on what rules apply and don't to Storybrooke," Gold explains

"So you will imprison an entire community for all time to protect your little monster," The figure spoke causing Gold to lash out and reach into the figure's chest and grab hold of his heart which makes the figure scream and gasp from the pain

"I will do whatever it takes to protect my son," Gold shouts who then rips the heart out the figure's chest and crushes it in his hand killing Belle's murderer

* * *

Meanwhile back in the backroom, we have Gideon asleep on a single bed.

When Prudence appears before Gideon in a poof of white smoke and immediately notices Gideon asleep.

Prudence realising she has just teleported into an enclosed space with the Dark One needs to act fast.

Prudence tiptoes to the door that leads to the front of the store and makes a gesture casting a sleeping spell on Gold causing him to fall to the ground in a deep sleep.

Before walking back to Gideon and sits beside him lets out a purple light over Gideon awakening him from his sleep.

"Prudence what are you doing here my papa he could do anything to you," Gideon asks

"I put your father into a deep sleep and I missed you," Prudence speaks

"So you put my papa to sleep don't you find that a bit creepy," Gideon said as he sits up on his bed

"Okay, maybe it's a little creepy Gideon," Prudence chuckled

"I thought when you vanished I wasn't going to see you again," Gideon admitted

"Getting attached are we," Prudence teased

"Maybe," Gideon chuckles

"I know I said that you don't need my help with magic but I need yours," Prudence says

"Why would you need my help," Gideon questions

"You're the son of the Dark One if there anyone who has great magical potential is you," Prudence explains

"And what could I possibly help you with Prue," Gideon replied

"Bringing back my father," Prudence reveals

"Wait your father dead you never mentioned," Gideon said

"It's not something I would mention in a regular conversation but I know we can help each other," Prudence spoke

"How can we help each other Prue," Gideon asked

"With your immense dark power and my magical knowledge gained from my father we can bring back our parents," Prudence explained

"No, way not dark magic I've seen what happened to my father when he accepted it's holding on him he got a skin of a crocodile," Gideon announced surprises, Prudence

"But dark magic is all we have and I have no idea if you had light magic if it would be as strong," Prudence pointed out

"Then we don't use light or dark magic we use something else," Gideon said

"You mean an x-factor type of magic," Prudence questioned

"Yes," Gideon says

"Gideon what you're talking is about is creating a brand magic that doesn't exist that's madness it's not possible," Prudence says

"That's what they sad about time travel and the Dark Curse my point is my papa said magic is an expanding force and with my power and your knowledge we can create a brand of magic of our own where we decide our own rules of what we can or can't do," Gideon speaks

"It won't be easy this is unheard of," Prudence said

"That what makes this the obvious choice," Gideon replies

"Let's do it your father will be waking up shortly I'll meet you at your lunch breaks and after school hours," Prudence says


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Over the next few weeks on Gideon's breaks and dinner at the library and the very few times after school Prudence and Gideon worked on forging a new brand of magic one entirely their own.

Gideon had to hide his plans from his father claiming that even if Emma Swan the saviour herself didn't have the power to bring Hook back after him dying as a Dark One only Zeus was able to bring him back to life.

Right now at the library, we have Gideon and Prue working together after Belle died Gideon inherited the library and no members of the public have been in since the attack.

"So far we've been able to create our own tracking spells and basic offence spells with our x-factor magic," Prudence said while hanging a few photos of different magical objects and relics from different realms

"We need to come up with a better name for our magic because x-factor magic doesn't sound right at all," Gideon replies

"So what could we call our special magic expression," Prudence suggests

"No, way expression is a type of magic used on the TVD we need something else," Gideon spoke

"How about verbalization magic," Prudence says

"I like it so if we're going to bring back our parents we can't just bring them back as they were what would stop other enemies from trying to kill my mother and your father," Gideon asks

"I don't know healing their bodies will bring them back but we can't protect them twenty-four seven it's not like we could make them into Dracula," Prudence said

"That's it Prue what if we could make them into Dracula," Gideon questions

"I don't understand," Prudence speaks

"What I say we bring them back but this time their bodies will be stronger they have enhanced strength and senses they won't bleed easy they won't be harmed by conventional means," Gideon explains

"I like it," Prudence said

"But the question is how do we give them the extra power and agility," Gideon asked

"We could bind their power to Excalibur's stone it is still in Storybrooke," Prudence speaks as she points to a photo of Excalibur's stone

"I think so Emma was last known person to be in possession of the stone and if we use it to give them power we could use the crystals from Storybrooke mines to make their bodies indestructible," Gideon replied

"Oh this is good it might just work," Prudence shouts in excitement

"I have to school to get back to see you later," Gideon announces while looking down at his watch

"Okay, I see you later Gideon," Prudence replies

"You never told me what happened to your father," Gideon said

"I will tonight," Prudence says

"Good," Gideon spoke before picking up his school bag and walks out the library as Prue teleports out in a poof of white smoke Gideon locks the library doors before leaving for school


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Afterschool Gideon made his way to the library he can't help but feel like everything is coming together.

Gideon enters the library unlocking the door and just as he expected Prue is sat at one of the tables with a large green leather bound book open that holds all the info on magical items, magical realms as well as a number of Verbalization spells and rituals.

When Gideon entered the library Prue looks up from the book.

"Gideon you're here at last," Prue said

"Sorry I'm a little late," Gideon replies

"It's okay we need to get Excalibur's stone off Emma and hide it until we have others ingredients for our spell," Prue says

"The only place I can think where Excalibur's stone is Emma's basement," Gideon speaks

"Great how do we get there," Prue asks

"We don't Emma's the saviour we can't just enter the basement to get the stone we need a plan," Gideon said

"What's the plan," Prue questions

"I could try and distract her," Gideon suggests

"Do you think you could distract her long enough for me to get the stone out of there," Prue questions

"I'm not sure what about a sleeping potion I think my papa has some at his shop," Gideon suggested

"That might work pour it in a drink for her or something," Prue spoke

"That's enough planning, for now, I want to know about your dad," Says Gideon

"I did promise after all," Replies Prue

"Come on tell me," Speaks Gideon

"Fine my father is the Wizard of OZ well rather was up until Zelena turned him into a flying monkey then he was later killed," Prue explains

"I'm sorry," Gideon apologises

"It's okay I never told anyone I just want him back," Said Prue

"I don't blame you but I promise we bring him back," Gideon says trying to comfort Prue


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Now, with a plan decided Prue and Gideon make their way to Emma Swan's house.

It wasn't easy for Gideon to get his father to allow him to visit Emma but Gideon reminded Gold that because of the band placed on Gideon the Dark One can track him anywhere he is.

Gideon arrives at Emma's house and knocks on the door before Emma walks up to the front door and inviting in him.

Gideon thanks Emma for inviting him in before shouting one vocal command "FREEZE" which causes Emma to freeze in time unable to move and respond.

As well as be unaware of her surroundings Gideon then has to think pass not knowing if Emma's light magic will affect how long she will be frozen!

"Sorry, Emma somebody just had to do it," Gideon spoke who then makes his way down into her basement and finds Excalibur's stone in the centre of the basement

"You are getting good at magic Jr although dark magic must be so more satisfying," The voice in Gideon's head said

"Leave me alone I have somebody to call," Gideon snaps before taking out his mobile phone and dials Cora's number who picks up almost straight away

"Gideon, are at Emma's," Prue asks

"Yes, and I'm in the basement I was right the stone is here I need you to come and teleport it to your hideout," Gideon replied

"On my way just get out of there and convince Emma to leave the house," Prue instructed

"Okay will do," Gideon says who then hangs up and leaves the basement and closes the door and returns to his place where he froze Emma and makes another vocal command "UNFREEZE" resuming time around Emma before making a sly gesture enchanting the phone to ring

"Oh, the phone," Emma speaks who then walks to the phone and answers the fake call telling her of a crime that has occurred which she needs to deal with causing her to hang up and leaving the house with Gideon before parting ways Prue then teleports into the basement and teleports out with the stone


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

As soon as Emma left to deal with the fake emergency.

Gideon left Emma's house and meets her at the library where Excalibur stone now resides.

Gideon sees Prudence standing near Excalibur stone and is finishing writing up the ritual the spell needed to bring back Belle and the Wizard of OZ.

Gideon noticing her writing and sees she oblivious to his arrival.

"Prue, I'm back," Gideon announced causing Prue to jump

"Oh, Gideon you're back sorry I've been out of it trying to finish our spell," Prudence replies

"We need... well we need to get my mom and your dad's bodies," Gideon said

"When we cast the spell will be drawing our parents from the afterlife even the Underworld," Prue says

"And when we draw them out of the afterlife or underworld and place them back in their bodies we may cause a disruption of magic that could alert Regina, Zelena any other magical user," Gideon points out

"Okay the spell is almost finished I just you need to finish your part of the spell for the immortality part," Prue said

"The immortality part is going to be difficult but I might have an idea I have to get home can you get them tonight for tomorrow,"? Gideon asks

"Of course I can get back home before your papa suspects anything," Prudence instructs

"Okay, I see you soon no one comes in here no more after the attack and the protection spell we put should keep people out," Gideon spoke

"Night," Prue replies

"Night," Gideon speaks before he leaves the library

* * *

Gideon returns to the pawnshop to see Gold cleaning the counters.

Gold sees the shop door open and Gideon enters Gideon then locks the door and walks up to the counter where his dad is cleaning.

Gold hands are wet from cleaning and have been looking up and from the clock on the wall for the past couple of hours.

"You're home late pup," Gold says

"Sorry, papa I was at the library reading," Gideon replies

"What were you reading,"? Gold asks

"Alex Rider, history books," Gideon said

"Okay pup backroom it's late got some sleep you have school tomorrow," Gold instructs

"Okay night papa," Gideon speaks as he walks into the backroom ready to go to bed

"Night pup," Gold says


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The following morning Gideon got up and changed into some new clothes.

Before eating his breakfast and brushing teeth then leaves school with a smile on his face this time because today is the day he finally gets everything he lost back.

The school day went fast and being around Rick made today good for Gideon.

But not perfect that will be soon enough when Gideon and Prue bring back their parents!

Leaving school Gideon tells Rick he see him tomorrow early to walk to school together.

Once away from everyone and out of anyone hearing range but his own Gideon pulls out his phone and rings Prue who answers straight away.

"Hi Gideon," Prue spoke

"Hey, can we add one more person to the spell,"? Gideon asks

"Yes, who are you thinking and why,"? Prue replies with a question

"My brother Baelfire it's not for me it's for my nephew he lost his father over ten years ago and although Hook is a great man and they love each other like father and son but I can see his pain he never really had a chance to bond with his dad," Gideon explains

"Okay is his name Baelfire on his gravestone or is it something different,"? Prue asked

"It's Neal Cassidy the name he used here thank you," Gideon says

"No, problem head over to the library and finish your part of the spell," Prue instructs

"Okay, I get finished," Gideon replies before hanging up and walks to the library

* * *

Gideon arrives at the library and quickly finishes the immortality aspect of the spell.

Just in time when Prue teleports in with Belle, Baelfire and Walsh's bodies with her.

Gideon hands over the completed spell to Prue who examines it with her eyes and smiles after reading it completely.

"This will work it's excellent," Prue spoke

"I know let's get this set up we haven't much time," Gideon said and then with a click of Prue's fingers the library is rearranged for the ritual Belle, Baelfire and Walsh's bodies are placed on a round table that goes around Excalibur stone with a few centimetres between them

"First let's heal their bodies," Regina spoke as she holds her hands out and releases a small wave of magic that heals each of the bodies completely

"Now let's use Excalibur's magic to give them strength, agility, reflexes and senses," Gideon says before the two before hold out their hands in direction of Excalibur's stone ready to use their Vocalisation magic to it's fullest

"Excalibur stone crack as we pull your power to them we grant them strength, speed, agility and senses," Gideon and Prue shout causing Excalibur to crack and let out incredible amounts of magic that are forced to enter the three bodies

"I think it's working," Regina spoke

"Me to let's finish this may the power of the greatest dark practiconer the world has ever seen grant them immortality" Gideon says causing the Dark One's dagger at the pawnshop begins to glow and Gold sees this and immediately runs out the store and puts a protection spell on the store before making his way to the library Excalibur stone then explodes giving off the rest of it's magic to the three bodies and it throws Gideon outside the library and Prue into the elevator Gold arrives only to see Gideon lying unconscious on pavement

* * *

Now, with the spell completed down in the Underworld.

We have Belle and Baelfire on near the swings and all a sudden the two gasp in fear as they sprit forms start to shift from their current form to light.

"Baelfire what's happening,"? Belle asks

"We failed Gideon has found a way to bring us back," Baelfire explains while he can

"Oh no this magic what price will he pay he has to stop," Belle shouts

"There nothing we can do now Gideon fate lies in his own hands," Baelfire said

"Oh Gideon," Belle whispered before the two of their sprit forms completely turn into a bright light and travel up to the Underworld's sky and they exit the Underworld with Walsh's sprit

* * *

Back to Storybrooke Gold runs up to his son Gideon and quickly examines him for injuries.

Gold once finding the injuries heals him with his magic bringing Gideon into consciousness.

Gideon upon recovering attempts to stand with his father's help.

But before Gold can yell or even ask what spell Gideon cast in the sky three bright explosions of light appear allowing the three souls to enter Storybrooke.

Each soul then flys down and enters their own bodies and the three individual wake up in their bodies in a large gasp!

"It worked," Gideon and Regina shout as they run to their parents and Baelfire with Gold following

"Mom, you're back I promised I'd bring you back and I did it," Gideon cries but before anyone else can speak Walsh uses his new found speed to get off the table and run up to Gideon grabs him by the throat and bashes his head against the wall

"Your power will be my power," Walsh says

"GIDEON," Gold, Baelfire and Bell scream Belle uses some strange instinct to use her speed to run to Walsh and throw him into another wall with supernatural strength before Baelfire runs up to him and keeps him pinned to wall all the while Gideon is recovering from his attack

"Enough," Gold shouted as he conjured a fireball

"NO"! Prue screams as she makes a gesture teleporting herself and her father out in a poof of white smoke just leaving the Gold family by themselves

"How did you bring them back,"? Gold asks

"It's... a long story," Gideon replies


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Back at the pawnshop, we have Gideon, Gold along with the newly resurrected Belle and Baelfire.

The four are sat around a table in the back Gideon is silent he can't believe Prudence's father just tried killing him for his power.

Belle and Gold can see the way Gideon is feeling ever so clearly Belle puts one of her arms on Gideon's shoulder comforting him.

"Not like I want to spoil this special family moment but we really need to defeat Prue's father," Baelfire said

"I wish I could tell you how but we designed the spell to make you three invincible," Gideon replies

"Every spell has a loophole," Gold pointed out

"Light and Dark Magic yes, but Vocalisation we made to have no loopholes," Gideon explains

"I can examine the spell to see if I can create a reversal spell," Gold says

"No, that would mean we would be killing Mom and Bae," Gideon spoke

"Giddy, we're not supposed to decide who gets to live and die that's up to nature and destiny," Belle says

"What, why Emma went to the Underworld to bring Hook back why can't we bring back the people we love," Gideon snaps

"Emma, never should have gone down there but we can't decide the actions of other people only ourselves," Baelfire said

"Nevermind, about what's right and wrong right now we need to stop the former Wizard of OZ," Gold spoke as he makes a gesture to call for the spell Gideon and Prudence created to appear before him in his hands and Gold begins to examine it

"I'm going to bed," Gideon announces exhausted from the spell and Walsh attacking him

* * *

Gold spent hours trying to find a loophole in the spell something that could be used as a weapon.

But so far nothing this new brand of magic Gideon and Prudence created is complex and it rules doesn't necessarily follow the laws set for Light and Dark magic.

In the early hours of the morning Baelfire, Belle along with Gideon get up to see Gold is still examining the spell.

"Morning papa," Both Gideon and Baelfire said in unison surprising each other

"Morning boys," Gold replies waiting over ten years to be able to say that sentence

"Have you got any further in finding a loophole,"? Belle asks

"No, but if there is one I will find it," Gold spoke

"I told you we designed the spell so they couldn't be killed by any natural or supernatural means they can be affected by magic," Gideon says

"I don't believe that pup," Gold snaps causing both Belle and Baelfire to wince at the same time

"Keep it down enhanced senses are a pain," Belle and Baelfire said

"That's it why didn't I see it before," Gideon announces as he walks to a counter and picks up a locket and goes to walk out the pawnshop but Gold uses his magic to halt Gideon by immobilising his feet

"Where do you think you're going pup,"? Gold asked

"I'm going after Walsh he may be immortal but he not immune to magic and if I can weaken him enough I can bring him back here where we can imprison him," Gideon replied

"Like Hell Giddy you need to stay here where you're safe maybe we could get Zelena and Regina to go after Walsh and try and capture him while we help you find a loophole," Belle suggests

"That sounds reasonable I'll phone Regina and Zelena and explain everything," Gold said before leaving the dining room table for a moment to phone the Mills sisters

* * *

After receiving their phone calls the two sisters meet up and together from the locket Gold sent to them cast a locator spell to find Prue.

Hoping that Prue would lead them to Walsh and they can capture him and bring him back to Gold so they can figure out a way to kill him.

Regina and Zelena find themselves deep in the forest where a small cabin lies.

Regina and Zelena decide to proceed and walk towards the cabin only for Prue to see them from one of the cabin windows and Prue runs out to face the Mills sisters!

"Stay where you are now," Prue shouts

"Oh, look its Sabrina but without the blond hair," Regina replies with a hint of sass

"You are not taking me or my father," Prue snaps before using telekinesis to throw the two sisters back

"You, snake," Zelena snaps as she throws a fireball that hits the ground just a few inches in front of Prue and then spreads to form a circle of fire

"This won't hold me," Prue said

"It doesn't have to," Regina replies as she conjures a green band on Prue's left hand subduing her by blocking her powers for as long as the band is on

"Let's get Walsh Gina I'm sure Prue doesn't mind staying out here for a few days," Zelena said Walsh upon hearing that his daughter is trapped uses his new supernatural speed to run out of the house and throws Regina with his supernatural speed into a tree injuring her as well as knocking her out despite the sun burning him almost setting him on fire

"Rest in peace," Walsh snarls who then upon seeing Regina's wound runs to Regina and feeds on her blood for a moment strengthing him

"REGINA," Zelena screams while Walsh still burning uses his supernatural agility to jump into the circle of fire before jumping out and runs inside the cabin Zelena then runs to her sister and examines Regina's injury before healing her with her dark magic

"Green where Walsh,"? Regina asks

"Inside the cabin are you thinking what I'm thinking," Zelena spoke as she pulls Regina to her feet and they both use their magic to take the cabin apart wooden plank piece by piece leaving Walsh and Prue exposed Walsh finds himself weakened by the sun so much his entire body is set on fire making him incapable of fighting Regina and Zelena then blast him before teleporting themselves and Walsh over to the pawnshop where with Gold helps they put him in a magical cage

"Father no" Prue screamed


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Walsh has only been captured for a few hours yet the steps to reverse the damage Gideon and Prue has caused will take much longer time.

Walsh hasn't stopped trying to break free from his confinement.

Gold has looked over the spell to bring back Belle, Baelfire and Walsh for the hundredth time to try and find a way to defeat Walsh and make him vulnerable so he can be killed.

Gideon, Belle, and Baelfire are with Gold in the back room when Gold looks over the spell one final time and suddenly it hits Gold the key to making Walsh killable!

"How did I not see it sooner it makes perfect sense," Gold said

"You, figured out a way to kill Walsh,"? Belle asks

"Yes," Gold replies

"What, how"? Baelfire asked

"Gideon you used my dark powers to provide the three with immortality that's the way we defeat Walsh," Gold says

"Papa, their immortality is tied directly to your powers existing on this plane taking Walsh's immortality away would mean," Gideon said before Baelfire interrupted him

"Destroying all of your powers papa" Baelfire spoke

"Exactly, Bae leaving the three of you no longer immortal but you would still have your enhanced strength, agility and strengths" Gold explains

"But how is that possible Rumple, you once said that you can't destroy magic it will just exist in another form" Belle points out

"Its true magic can't be destroyed well not completely but it can be destroyed on one plane my magic will just find itself in a place where all previous magic that was destroyed on this plane went" Gold explained

"Papa, you're talking about giving up your powers that have been your lifeline for centuries," Gideon said

"Was my lifeline I have you now Gideon and your brother my lovely wife I no longer need this magic if it means to protect you all" Gold replied

"How do you even destroy magic"? Baelfire questions

"There aren't that many ways but I did hear of a crystal heart that was once rumoured to be in OZ we can ask Zelena if she has it or something similar" Gold spoke

"I guess it's the end of an era," Belle said

* * *

The Gold family now sure that their boundary spell will keep Walsh locked away they decide to leave the pawn shop for Zelena's farmhouse.

The Gold family arrive at the farmhouse where they knock once and Zelena answers quite politely for a Mills woman.

"Gold what a surprise," Zelena says after opening her front door

"Zelena, we need your help" Belle replies

"What with"? Zelena questions

"We need a crystal heart that absorbs magic from individuals before destroying itself and the magic it absorbed," Gold said

"Intriguing and who may I ask is the victim of magic destroying relic"? Zelena asks

"Myself" Gold spoke shocking Zelena

"You, the all mighty Dark One why haven't you grown up like the rest of us," Zelena says

"Do you have a crystal heart or something like it or not" Gideon demands to know

"Yes, I do give me a minute" Zelena replied before walking away from her front door and walking upstairs into her spare room which is sealed off by power magic where she picks up a small box and returns to her front door with it

"Thank you Zelena," Belle said

"No, problem but before I hand this over keep it in its box until you're ready to use and make sure there some distance between you guys or Gideon's magic might be taken to" Zelena advised before handing over the box with the crystal heart in it

"I guess, there no hard feelings for you not telling me the price of bringing back my dad back in the Enchanted Forest" Balefire spoke

"I guess" Zelena replies before the Gold family teleport out in a poof of purple smoke


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Now, with the crystal heart, The Gold family return to the pawn house.

Where Gold would make a sacrifice he never thought he would make in any lifetime the sacrifice of his magic being destroyed on this plane forever!

Gold thinks to himself that destroying his magic on this plane will allow him to protect his family.

While the voice of darkness whispers in his head that giving up his powers will make him weak again and when he fails his family again he won't have magic to force them to come back to him.

Belle can see the worried and haunted look on her husband face and decides to do something about it.

"Rumple, are you okay"? Belle asks

"Yes, Belle it just it finally sinking in I'm no longer going to be the Dark One anymore the monster that monsters fear" Gold replies

"You were never that monster to me," Gideon says hugging his father

"You're a hero," Baelfire said making his father smile for a moment

"You, should all go into the back room in case there any back fire from the crystal heart," Gold says and his family follows his advice Belle entering the back room first with Baelfire guiding Gideon into the back room

"Do you think papa will be okay after the crystal takes his powers"? Gideon asks Belle and Baelfire

"I think papa will surprise you, Gideon after all, love brings the greatest strength" Baelfire spoke

"This is it long live my innocent boys and beautiful wife" Gold whispers as he takes the crystal heart out of its box and keeps it in his hands and immediately the crystal heart begins drag Gold's dark magic out of him and Gold finds himself screaming from the pain the crystal heart brings

"Papa" Gideon shouts of worry as he tries to exit the back room only to be grabbed and pulled in close to Baelfire who keep Gideon close to him

"You, have to stay in here Gideon you might get hurt" Baelfire replied remaining calm and in control against Gideon struggle to break free from him

"But he in pain Bae it's hurting him" Gideon cries

"It be over in a minute," Belle says trying to reassure her son

"It's working" Gold spoke back in the front of the shop before the crystal heart takes the remaining of his magic and the heart explodes throwing Gold straight through a glass counter as well as sending magical shockwaves that disrupt all spells put in place such as the ring of fire holding Prue captive and when the magical shockwaves hit Belle, Walsh, Baelfire and Gideon the shockwaves not only throw the four into various objects in the pawn shop and shatter the windows and glass but the shockwaves also rip the immortality out of the three that were resurrected.

* * *

Back in Storybrooke forest, Prudence finds herself free from the ring of fire Zelena trapped in.

But not only is Prue free from the ring of fire but Prue notices the green band Regina put on her to suppress her magic is gone.

"I'm coming father," Prudence said to herself before she teleports to the back room of the pawn shop where she finds Belle, Bae and Gideon lying on the floor Belle at one side of the room and Gideon laying under Baelfire the three unconscious and Gideon is bleeding from the head like his older brother and mother but thanks to their supernatural healing they would survive but Gideon needed help now

"Oh, Gideon for old times sake," Prudence says as she walks over to Gideon and makes a gesture healing Gideon's head injury before she walks into the front of the shop to see an unconscious Gold and Walsh, Prue runs to her father and teleports the two back to the woods where she used magic to recreate the cabin and took him inside


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Gideon is the first return to consciousness thanks to being healed by Prue.

Gideon finds himself under his older brother Baelfire and for a moment at least feels safe and protected from everything until he sees cuts with glass and bruises over Gideon that were healing.

Gideon pushes Baelfire as gently as he could off him and quickly sees Bae's new healing powers taking effect.

"Oh, thank god," Gideon says to himself before running to his mother to see her healing abilities taking effect to before Gideon runs into the front of the shop to his papa lying on the floor covered in blood from being thrown through a counter

"Papa" Gideon shouts as he runs to his papa

"Gideon it worked the crystal ... it took my powers" Gold replies in-between painful breaths

"Papa, we need to get you help like now I haven't figured out how to heal with my new brand of magic yet," Gideon said

"Are Belle and Baelfire okay"? Gold asks

"Their healing abilities are healing them as we speak right now I'm more worried about you" Gideon replied

"I'm okay" Gold lied

"we need to get you help but I can't see no mobile or phone I think the shockwaves destroyed them all," Gideon says while applying pressure to Gold's most serious wound

"Walsh has escaped we need to track him down so he can't hurt you" Gold spoke

"No, I need to get you to a hospital," Gideon said as he concentrates and with pure luck teleports himself and Gold to the reception at the hospital

* * *

Gideon had just got his father to the hospital in time.

Dr Whale was reluctant at first believing Gold still had his powers so he would be fine.

But after Gideon explained what happened earlier Dr Whale got straight to work leaving Gideon alone in the waiting room.

Gideon can't bear standing in the waiting room anymore so he tells the receptionist to call him the moment they find out any more about his dad condition before Gideon leaves the hospital.

Gideon returns to the pawn shop to see Belle and Baelfire completely healed standing in the front of the destroyed shop.

Belle upon seeing Gideon enter the shop runs up to him and wraps him in a hug with Baelfire following.

"Gideon where have you been I was worried sick waking up to see you and your father gone and Walsh is missing"? Belle asks

"I had to take papa to the hospital he badly hurt from the explosion the crystal heart caused I think the explosion disrupted the boundary spell holding Walsh" Gideon explains with tears falling from his eyes

"What, he has to be okay," Baelfire said

"We have to find Walsh and send him back to the Underworld" Belle spoke

"No, we don't" Gideon replies

"What do you mean no we don't he tried to kill you who knows what else he capable of Gideon"? Baelfire asked

"I brought him back I have to send him back," Gideon says breaking from the hug and stepping back to the front door

"No, it too dangerous" Both Belle and Baelfire snap as they attempt to walk towards Gideon who raises his hand and shouts Freeze which immobilizes the two on the spot

"I can't have you try and stop me from doing what needs to be done," Gideon said before he leaves the pawn shop through the front door and makes a gesture directed at the ground while focusing on an image of Prue and all a sudden arrows a line of light forms and continues to grow as Gideon follows it all the way into Storybrooke's forest and the line leads Gideon to the cabin before the line disappears.

* * *

Prue and a Walsh now completely healed Walsh are in the cabin.

Prue finds herself packing an enchanted bag that never fills all the way to the top with all their possessions despite Walsh's disapproval.

"We can't leave Prue not yet" Walsh spoke

"Sure we can dad we can have a second chance you don't need Gideon's power and killing somebody for power isn't the way to get it" Prue replies

"Gideon's power is rare and strong his family have always had magic roots Fiona his grandmother just never inherited and she stole Gold's light magic and his destiny of being the saviour," Walsh says

"I don't care, Dad, we're leaving we have a magical bean we use it at the pier and live a new life you don't need OZ anymore or Gideon's magic we have each other" Prue spoke

"We need his magic because magic brings power and power provides safety" Walsh snaps

"But does it bring love father"? Prue asks back outside the cabin Gideon is standing alone when the voice that has haunted him for over ten years returns

"You, can't let them get away with trying to kill you're a monster they already killed your mother and he was aiming for you what's stopping him from trying to kill Bae and your precious papa" The voice in Gideon's head snarls

"I know what I have to do" Gideon replied

"There a difference between knowing and doing Dark One Jr will you do what needs to be done or will you go back to your mummy and cry" The voice in Gideon's head teased

"Just wait and see" Gideon spoke before walking up to the cabin where he uses telekinesis to break down the door and enters the cabin making Walsh and Prue jump

"Gideon" Prue shouts

"Thinking of leaving town," Gideon says before he makes a gesture at the enchanted bag setting it on fire destroying the magic bean and all other possessions Prue owned

"Round two boy" Walsh snarled before he used his supernatural speed to pin Gideon against a wall ready to strangle the life out of Gideon

"Fight monster kill him before he kills anyone else you love" The voice in Gideon's head causing Gideon to lash out releasing a wave of powerful magic throwing Walsh off him and through one of the cabin's walls

"Gideon, leave him alone" Prue yells as she conjures a red lighting bolt and throws it at Gideon successfully wounding him and he falls to floor

"Shatter" Gideon screams causing the windows to smash inwards and are directed straight at Prue who in retaliation uses her magic to transform herself to white smoke so the glass doesn't hurt but Gideon who stands on his own two feet and holds out his hands towards Prue who transformed herself into white and Gideon uses his magic send Prue in her smoke form into a glass bottle and uses telekinesis to put the lid on the bottle trapping Regina

"You're letting go of your fear of losing control," The voice in Gideon's head said

"I have someone to kill," Gideon says as he exits the cabin and walks to where Walsh is trying to stand on his feet

"You, won't win" Walsh snaps but before Walsh can make a move Gideon fires a gold lightning bolt at Walsh throwing Walsh to the ground and injuring him further

"I already have me killing you will protect my family" Gideon spoke before he conjures gold lighting bolts in both hands and fires them at Walsh who screams in pain as he is lifted into the air while the lighting electrifies him

"Stop, stop, Gid... Gideon, I only wanted to be powerful again" Walsh pleads in betweens screams

"I have to do this I will not anyone take me away from the people I love or take the people I love away from me," Gideon says as the voice in his head decides to manifest itself physically once more showing its true face

"It's finally time you've accepted the darkness me and with his death, you will bring about a whole new era of darkness" The voice in Gideon's head with a smirk on its lips

"You, look like me no how"? Gideon demands to know

"We are one in the same Gideon I am the Dark and you are the dark all that's needed is for you to kill Walsh and then the transformation is complete crocodile" The voice's in Gideon's head said before pointing at Gideon's hands which Gideon, in turn, looks down at his hands to see his skin slowly turning pale and resembles the skin Gold had in the Enchanted Forest when he was the Dark One

"No, I can't become the Dark One was created through Nimue drinking the Holy Grail and killing some old wizard" Gideon replies

"You, won't be the Dark One you become something worse than the Dark One and I'm impressed all my comments have finally made you into what you're destined to be," The voice in Gideon's head says

"No, I won't let this happen," Gideon said with determination

"I must admit it's pretty savage of you to kill Regina's only remaining parent making her an orphan again and if there anyone who knows the pain of losing a parent it's you" The voice in Gideon's head chuckles

"What am I doing I have to stop" Gideon shouts as he stops firing lighting bolts at Walsh and lets the former wizard fall to the ground Gideon then uses telekinesis to smash the glass bottle setting Prue free Prue makes her way over to her father before returning to her human form but not before Gideon can rip Walsh's heart out and enchant it so Walsh is still living without his heart in his body

"NO" The voice in Gideon's head screams

"I order you, Walsh, to leave Storybrooke with your daughter and with this spell I place on your heart you will never be able to return without my consent" Gideon announced as he places his spell on Walsh his heart and places Walsh's heart back in his chest before making the Apprentice's wand appear in his hand

"You're letting us go Giddy," Prue said

"Yes, I don't want to become my inner demons and two wrongs don't make a right I'm letting you go start a life where your happy Prue" Gideon replied before he makes a gesture with the wand opening a portal in the form of a looking glass

"But what about our friendship we promise to stand by each other Giddy"? Prue asked

"We are too damaged to remain friends Prue and I almost killed your father it's better if we remain apart take your father now while you have the time find your place in creation" Gideon spoke

"Thank you," Prue said as she pulled her father to his feet Walsh is too weak to protest or do anything and Prue walks herself and her father through the portal Gideon opened and soon as they arrived in the other realm the portal closed


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The walk back to the pawn shop was long and tiring but Gideon didn't care.

All Gideon wanted was to be with his family after what he almost became earlier a monster worse than any Dark One!

Gideon arrives at the pawn shop to see Baelfire and Belle still immobilized so he makes a gesture ending his spell he placed on them.

"Giddy, tell me you didn't do anything stupid" Belle yells as she runs to her son to examine his injuries

"I can't because I've made a lot of mistakes earlier these past couple of days in fact" Gideon replies

"What did you do did you find Walsh and Prue"? Baelfire asks

"I did and we had a fight I was prepared to ... to kill him, mama, I was ready to crush his heart" Gideon sobs

"Oh, God" Belle gasps

"But, when I was about to finish him off the voice in my head came back and showed me its true face the voice looked like me the voice is the darkness I was born with being born from the Dark One brought great dark magic and the voice is the expression of its desire and will" Gideon explains

"Gideon, tell me you didn't kill Walsh" Belle begs

"No, momma when I was about to finish Walsh off I learned to kill him would make me become a monster worse than all previous Dark Ones and I couldn't take a parent off Regina again" Gideon spoke

"So what did you do"? Belle and Baelfire question Gideon

"I placed a spell on his heart banishing him from Storybrooke that will last forever and I used the Apprentice's wand to open a portal and sent them both through it" Gideon explained

"Thank God you're safe you darkening your soul is never an option got it," Baelfire said

"I got is papa okay, have the hospital called"? Gideon asks

"The hospital called he stable they stitch his cuts but he needs to stay in for a few days the explosion and his loss of magic has taken its toll on him," Belle says

"He won't... he won't die will he"? Gideon asked with tears

"No, he just needs time to heal and adjust" Baelfire spoke as he hugs Gideon keeping him close

The three left the pawn shop and went over to the Gold House.

Where they stayed the night and slept until morning soon came.

* * *

The three wanted to arrive at the hospital straight away but with the whole sunlight burning those brought back by Gideon's spell.

They were delayed Gideon had to figure out a way to allow them to walk outside when the sun is out.

Gideon found it was difficult but soon found a way to allow them to go outside in the sun which, was by enchanting objects dear to them before they were resurrected in Belle's case it was her wedding ring and for Baelfire it was the watch Henry got him for his birthday.

The three leave straight after the watch and ring were enchanted and arrive at the hospital in no time.

The three walk straight into Gold's hospital room and see him laid down asleep.

"I haven't seen papa in this condition since Cora," Baelfire says while a fourteen-year-old girl with ginger hair, blue eyes and loves wearing a lot of green places a vase full of flowers on the small table beside Gold's bed and turns to face the three

"Sorry, about your dad Gideon oh my God mom wasn't lying the two of you are alive" The girl shouts with excitement and joy

"It's nice to see you again to Robin," Belle said

"What are you doing back so soon I thought you were with Henry in New York tracking down some rumoured relics"? Gideon asks

"I was but Henry sent me back he said he had to check a lead on his own and you know Henry" Robin spoke

"I know Henry I'm glad you're back Robin" Gideon replies

"Me, you and Rick haven't hung out in ages we have to how about after you visited your dad and I've finished my vulnerary shift," Robin said

"Robin, I don't know things have been a little hectic lately," Gideon says

"He happily go out later after we're done visiting," Baelfire says

"But" Gideon spoke before being interrupted

"It's perfect after the past couple days we've had go and have some fun," Belle says

* * *

Gideon with no choice after finishing visiting his father left the hospital with Robin.

Robin and Gideon find themselves meeting Rick at the Granny's diner before the three decide to go for a random a walk.

"I guess I have definitely missed a lot since I left with Henry," Robin says while joining her right hand with Gideon's left and her left hand with Rick's right hand

"You, sure have my wicked witch Robin you're not the only witch in our trio now" Rick replied

"Is that so who this amateur" Robin jokes

"I'm right here and may I remind you for an amateur I was able to resurrect three people and grant them extraordinary powers" Gideon pointed out

"About that, I thought you had help from a certain girl named Prue," Robin said

"I did" Gideon replies

"Where is she I like to thank her for encouraging your madness"? Robin asks

"I banished her father to Wonderland after almost killing him and she went with him" Gideon explained

"How, did you leave things with Prue considering you tried to kill her father"? Robin asked Gideon

"She said we made a promise to stand by each other I replied saying we're too damaged to remain friends" Gideon spoke

"Wow, you got straight to the point," Robin says

"Like usual" Rick commented

"I almost lost my humanity and her father tried to kill me where could have our relationship gone to"? Gideon questions making Robin giggle

"Aha, you admit it relationship you have pictured you and her as a couple and not friends" Robin shouts happily that she caught Gideon lying

"What, no well maybe back way before we brought our parents back" Gideon admitted

"Did you ever tell what you feel" Rick questioned

"No, we both just lost somebody close to us what's the point of falling in love with somebody if you're just going to lose them" Gideon spoke

"Finding true love means taking risks I haven't I taught you nothing Giddy," Robin says


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Robin, Rick and Gideon enjoyed their time together.

Gideon was disrated by his two friends and didn't hear the voice of his own darkness again.

Or even think about Prue and her father Walsh.

Robin has missed her two friends so much in the past few weeks when she was with Henry and is glad to see them again especially on Awakening Day.

"Guys, have you got your suits yet"? Robin asks

"Suits what suits"? Gideon and Rick reply

"Your suits for the Awakening Ball remember one of the biggest events in Storybrooke to celebrate the curse being broken all those years ago," Robin says

"I guess we both forgot to get suits," Rick said

"Well, that doesn't matter now" Robin replied

"So does that mean we're not going to the ball"? Gideon asked

"Of course we're going to the ball I can have you guys suits in hours and we go together no getting out of it" Robin spoke with a no negotiation tone

"Fine, do you mind if I head over to the library there something I need to do" Gideon questions

"No, but we meet you at Aunt Regina's house for five to get change be on time," Robin says before Gideon walks away from his friends and makes his way to the library

* * *

Meanwhile, I bet you thought Prue and Walsh were gone for good.

Well sorry to disappoint you things aren't always that simple and easy when power is involved.

Prue and Walsh found themselves in Wonderland.

It took the entire night for Walsh to heal from Gideon's attack and Walsh isn't happy that his daughter didn't continue to fight Gideon!

Father and daughter were able to acquire a small wagon and the two are sat inside.

"You should have fought back Prue" Walsh snaps

"It was a losing battle father we're lucky you survived your immortality is gone" Prue replies

"Better to die and move on to a better place where I get everything I desire than to live with nothing"

Walsh said

"Live with nothing you have me your daughter the one person who was determined and willing to bring you back" Prue shouts

"We can still have everything all you need to do is return to Storybrooke and kill Gideon and claim his powers for me," Walsh says

"What, no Dad you never listen you never learn I'm leaving I'll be back in a few hours" Prue announced as she walked out the wagon leaving her father alone

"If I can't have my happy ending then neither will Gideon" Walsh declared

* * *

Back in Storybrooke, in the Library we have Gideon sat alone thinking.

Gideon is just thinking about the past couple days everything he achieved but also everything he almost gave up and lost.

Gideon is broken out of his thinking moment by his mobile letting its notification sound off.

Gideon checks his phone to see his nephew Henry has messaged him.

"I'm glad you text Henry," Gideon says to himself before he starts typing his reply and is surprised to get a call from Henry

"Gideon, it been a long time since we've talked," Henry said

"I know but you need to drop whatever you're doing and come back to Storybrooke now" Gideon replied

"What, why"? Henry asks

"There too much to explain just get the nearest flight, train whatever to get back," Gideon says

"I'll head straight back I've left New York already it will be a five-hour drive back" Henry spoke

"See you soon Henry" Gideon replied

"See you soon kid," Henry said before hanging up


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

After the conversation between Gideon and Henry ended.

Gideon left the library and made his way to Regina's house where he knocks on the front door twice before Regina invites him in.

Rick and Robin arrived at Regina's house earlier and are already ready but Gideon didn't bother to ask because he surprised to see Baelfire, Belle and Gold standing in Regina's living room.

"Papa, what are you doing out of hospital"? Gideon asks as he runs up to his family and hugs his father

"Thank, Regina she healed me while you were at the library" Gold replied

"I'm so glad you're okay papa," Gideon said

"I know you are pup I think should go upstairs and get changed before Robin kicks off," Gold says

"Fine, I see you downstairs soon god I hate suits" Gideon mumbles as he ends his hug with his father and starts walking up the stairs

"Do, you know if Henry coming to the ball"? Balefire asked Gideon

"Sorry, I tried calling him earlier I got no answer he must be still trying to find some relic" Gideon lied and it broke his heart to do so but he thought to himself as he walked up stairs that the surprise

will be perfect for Henry and Baelfire

Getting dressed was easier said than done for Gideon.

This is because Gideon hates suit especially after the last time he wore one which was at his mother's funeral.

But Robin was having none of it Gideon would wear a suit it doesn't have to be a full suit no tie needed just trousers, a shirt and a blazer.

Gideon gave into Robin's demands and finds himself wearing navy blue trousers with a white shirt and a navy blue blazer.

The three friends make their way downstairs Robin is wearing a long purple dress with her styled to one side and has purple heels to match her dress.

While Rick is wearing a full black suit once the three are downstairs Gideon sends a discrete text to Henry to arrive at Regina's house first where further instructions would be given.

Before the gang leave for the ball in their cars.

* * *

Henry arrived in Storybrooke and with nobody on the streets and roads since the Awakening Ball is on made it easy for him to make it to Regina's house.

Henry found a suit in his old room along with instructions from Gideon to head straight to the ball after getting changed and not to tell anyone that he going just head straight there.

Henry left for the Awakening Ball straight after getting changed.

Meanwhile, at the Awakening Ball Belle and Baelfire got nothing but gasps and people walking over to them asking how they're back and if them being back is permanent.

Belle had hoped to see her father Moe at the ball but so far he been a no show which upsets Belle.

However, what surprised Baelfire was Emma who actually turned up to the Awakening Ball wearing a blue dress that was inspired by swans.

Baelfire and Emma are standing alone together not too far away from the Charmings or Belle, Gold and Gideon.

"Neal, I just can't believe you're here it been so long," Emma said

"I never thought I'll be standing here again how have things been with you since I left"? Baelfire asks

"It's been good fighting evil here and there I and Hook are now married" Emma replies

"Oh" Baelfire spoke

"Oh, sorry I didn't think are you okay" Emma apologise

"Emma, it's fine it just hearing that you're married makes me realise just how long I've been gone I'm happy for you Emma," Baelfire says

"Really," Emma said

"Really, Emma is he looking out for you"? Balefire questions

"Yes, it's a shame Henry isn't here to see you he would love to see his father again" Emma replies

"I hope so" Baelfire mumbled before he sees Emma gasp and turns to the entrance to see twenty-four-year-old Henry standing in a grey suit

"DAD" Henry shouts as both Henry and Baelfire run to meet each other and Baelfire finds himself hugging Henry

"Look at you Henry, you're all grown up," Baelfire said with tears forming in his eyes

"How is this possible Dad you're supposed to be dead and so is Belle"? Henry asked

"Thank Giddy for this he knew how much you wanted me to be here and he made it happen" Baelfire explained

"He really did this for me," Henry spoke

"You're family kiddo I heard that you couldn't make that you were busy finding a relic," Baelfire says

"I was but I got a message from Gideon telling me to come back as soon as possible" Henry replies before father and son turn to face Gideon who standing with his parents

"Gideon," Both father and son say

"What it was a surprise" Gideon spoke smiling glad to see Henry and Baelfire reunited


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

The Awakening Ball has been on for hours and Emma had a chance to dance both with Baelfire for old time sake and her husband Hook.

Fewer people came over to Belle and Baelfire asking about their resurrection allowing both to enjoy the ball.

Gideon kept far away from the music and the dancing and found himself looking out a window in his own little world.

That's until Gideon feels a hand resting on his shoulder and he glances over his shoulder to see Robin standing there.

"Oh, hey Robin," Gideon said

"You, made a lot of people really happy today" Robin replies

"I guess," Gideon says

"Giddy what's wrong aren't you happy you got what you wanted Belle back and Baelfire is reunited with Henry"?

"I am happy it's just that something doesn't feel right" Gideon spoke

"What do you mean something doesn't feel right do you regret bringing Belle and Baelfire back"? Robin asked

"What, no I feel like I made a mistake banishing Walsh I feel like he still find a way to hurt me," Gideon says

"Oh, Gideon there no need to worry Walsh is banished for good he can't hurt you or anyone you care about again come on return to the dancefloor you owe a friend a dance" Robin replies as she guides Gideon back to the dance floor

"Where did Henry and Baelfire get to"? Gideon asks Robin

"They left a couple of minutes ago to talk more in private" Robin said

"Oh" Gideon spoke.

* * *

While the dance continued Baelfire and Henry find themselves walking down the empty streets of Storybrooke.

Henry just finds this too good to be true after over ten years the father he always wanted in his life is walking right beside him.

Baelfire knows what Henry's thinking because all he wanted for the past ten years plus is to be there for his son whenever he needed him and to show him all the things he learned in his very long life.

"It still doesn't feel real does it Henry" Baelfire commented

"No, no it does feel real it's just that I have a lot on my mind that's all" Henry replies

"Does it have anything to do about why you lied about hunting for relics"? Baelfire asks

"No, hey how did you know that I was lying about looking for relics," Henry says

"You, pull the same face I do when I lie" Baelfire replied

"It's not important," Henry said

"If it's important to you then it's important Henry" Baelfire spoke

"I was going to visit Laurel" Henry admitted

"Who's Laurel"? Baelfire asked

"Laurel is well rather was my girlfriend for five years" Henry replies

"When did you break up"? Baelfire questioned Henry

"About two years ago I went back to her hometown just after I left New York and found out she moved," Henry spoke

"Ouch, did you break up with her or was it the other way round," Baelfire says

"Laurel broke up with me because I went missing for a couple weeks not by choice I had to deal with some Author business which I never told her about" Henry explains

"So, Laurel broke up with you because she couldn't trust you after you went missing mysteriously for a few weeks due to Author business I hate to say but that ship has sailed," Baelfire said

"So what do I do now dad"? Henry asks

"You move on it may take some time but things like that always do" Baelfire replied

"I'm really happy you're back" Henry spoke

"Me too kiddo," Baelfire said

* * *

Now, back in Wonderland Walsh has been left to his own devices for a few hours ever since Regina stormed out the wagon.

Walsh roamed Wonderland collecting ingredients to a spell no a dark curse he never thought he cast.

I bet you're wondering how he knows the ingredients to the Dark Curse?

Well, long story short thanks to a magical object known as the Copy Cat which he killed a lonely old woman in Wonderland for who used it when hosting parties.

But Walsh didn't just steal the Copy Cat off the poor woman he stole all but one ingredient required from her and various other magical items!

Prue returns to the wagon to see that Walsh is wearing the ring she enchanted to protect him from the sun and Walsh has just finished adding the Wolfsbane the ingredient before the heart of the thing you love must need to be added.

Prue at first wonders what potion, spell her father is trying to create and decides to ask him.

"Father, what are you doing"? Prue asks

"Something, I'd never thought I'll ever do" Walsh replies as Prue walks up to him and sees the Copy Cat has taken the form of the scroll the Dark Curse was written on

"Father, you're planning on casting the Dark Curse

you can't do this" Prue snaps

"I have to Prudence if I can't have the power which I rightfully deserve than the one who does must be punished," Walsh said

"But how is casting the Dark Curse punishing Gideon he in Storybrooke"? Prue asked

"I have a way to send the Dark Curse to Storybrooke I assure you this way I take some of the realms most powerful witches and practitioners off the table" Walsh spoke angering Prue

"You never listen you will never give up your mad desire for power" Prue shouts as she goes to slap her father across his face but Walsh is too fast and he grabs her hand with one of his and causes a spark of magic to occur and Prue pulls her hand off her father's and gasps at an old magical mark on her hand

"The mark of obedience nice trick the old woman had enough ingredients for me to create the mark and I knew you would pull a stunt like this and I can't have you trying to stop me" Walsh explains

"Father, stop this Wonderland is supposed to be our second chance the curse requires the heart of the thing you love most are you really go to kill your daughter" Prue pleads

"I'm not going to kill you, sweetie, it's going to be the other way round but before you add my heart to potion that will conjure the Dark Curse I need your blood for this wooden orb that was carved out of an enchanted tree similar to wardrobe Emma was put into for her to avoid the curse" Walsh says as he pulls out the wood orb that was carved in a way so the top could be taken off and put off Walsh takes the top of the orb off before he uses a small knife and cuts Prue's hand that has no mark without resistance thanks to the mark of obedience and lets a few droplets of blood fall into the bottom part of the Orb before putting the top part back on

"You really are going to make me kill you" Prue spoke with sadness and anger in her voice

"It had to be done so listen carefully when I open a portal to Storybrooke with this magic bean I want you to run straight through while throwing my heart into potion the wooden orb will direct the Dark Curse to Storybrooke following you" Walsh instructed

"You get the curse but you lose your daughter," Prue says with bitterness in her voice and for a moment she can see a tear in Walsh's eyes

"It's time" Walsh announced as he threw a magic bean near Prue and a circle portal opens within seconds Prue then walks over to her father with tears forming in her eyes as she rips her father's heart out and throws it into the potion as she runs into the portal Walsh's body falls to the ground and the wooden orb glows while following Prue through the portal the orb's magic forcefully directs the now forming Dark Curse through the portal and into Storybrooke

* * *

Prue after entering the portal finds herself entering Storybrooke through the wishing well and is thrown out of the wishing well landing hard on the ground.

Prue stumbles to get onto her feet and looks down the wishing well and gasps from seeing the Dark Curse quickly making its way up the wishing well!

"I have to stop this from happening I have to find Gideon and explain everything," Prue says to herself before she teleports out of the forest in a poof of white smoke to the ball where Gideon and most of Storybrooke people are still celebrating


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

At the Awakening Ball, everyone is now dancing in perfect sync making some more beautiful memories.

Grumpy that is otherwise known as Leroy found himself dancing with an old flame Nora and actually smiled for more than a minute.

But the dancing soon ends when Prue manifests out of white smoke shocking everyone present at the ball!

"PRUE" Gideon shouts

"I guess you couldn't get rid of me" Prue replies

"I sent you to Wonderland with your father what are you doing back"? Gideon demands to know

"It was Walsh he used the mark of obedience to make me rip his heart out for the Dark Curse to work" Prue explains

"He can't of cast the Dark Curse the scroll in my vault," Regina said

"He didn't need the scroll he used a magical Copy Cat to get a hold of the Dark Curse," Prue says

"What will casting the Dark Curse do after all it already took us to the Land Without Magic,"? Gideon asks

"It will take us to another land where Emma won't be able to break the curse because she be one of the cursed" Gold explained to his youngest

"There has to be a way to stop the curse we can't let Walsh punish us," Robin said

"They would have been a way if I had my magic," Gold replies

"What could have you possibly do if you had magic against the curse"? Zelena questioned

"The Dark Curse was created by my mother and because of that any children of hers or future descendants like grandchildren who magic can control the outcome of the curse being cast," Gold says

"How's that going to help us now no Gold has magic" Rick snaps

"It does help us because I'm going to be the one to stop the curse" Gideon announced causing everybody to turn and face him

"Gideon, you can't be serious this is the Dark Curse we're talking about" Regina spoke

"I know we're talking about the Dark Curse but I'm the last Gold witch standing and none of us wants to be cursed So I'm going to try and stop the curse" Gideon declared as he walks away from the dancefloor to the exit but Robin, Rick are the first to catch up with everyone else following

"You, can't do this alone Gideon, I'm coming with you" Robin spoke

"Me too Giddy," Rick said

"And me," Prue says making Gideon and his friends turn and face her

"You, want to help" Robin replied

"Of course my father cast this curse let me help," Prue says

"Fine, help Emma, Regina and Zelena get people to safety and get ready to use the Apprentice's wand to send everyone out of Storybrooke if I fail" Gideon instructed

"Gideon, in the space of a few shorts weeks you discovered you had magical powers created a whole new brand of magic that you don't even know the limitations of Vocalization" Belle points out

"We have no choice mom at least let me try and it's not like I'll be in too much I have Robin, Rick and Prue they step in if I get to over my head" Gideon replies

"It appears we have no choice but first we need to find Henry and Baelfire," Gold said

"Let's get to work," Belle says and then the people of Storybrooke at the Ball leave through its exit and make their way to Storybrooke's main street.

* * *

Henry and Baelfire were soon found by their family and were all too aware of the Dark Curse.

The Dark Curse has now devoured Storybrooke's forest and is heading for the rest of the town Emma, Regina and Zelena are already prepared with their small groups of people to leave Storybrooke if Gideon can't destroy the curse!

Gideon finds himself breathing quite heavy he knows he the only Gold left that can destroy the curse or at the very least hold it back long enough for everyone to escape.

Belle and Henry can see the worry on Gideon's face and approach him.

"Nervous," Henry said

"Terrified actually" Gideon replies

"You, do great and we're here," Belle says trying to reassure her son

"The curse it's here" Leroy shouts

"Here, I guess it's time" Gideon Spoke as the Dark Curse reaches the main street and everyone takes a few steps back in horror apart from Gideon

"You can't hold back Gideon you have to use all your strength" Gold instructed and Gideon nods giving his father a signal of him knowing

"Dark Curse bringer of pain, loss and grief with my power I destroy you for all time" Gideon shouted as he throws a highly concentrated magical beam at the Dark Curse which causes the curse to be pushed back for a moment and become unstable but the curse in retaliation to Gideon attack fires a magical lighting bolt at Gideon who falls to the ground his magical beam ends

"Gideon" Belle, Baelfire along with Henry and Gold scream

"God that hurt" Gideon whimpered but Gideon doesn't get a chance to examine his wound because the Dark Curse from Gideon's attack grew stronger and starts to devour residents of Storybrooke ready to take them to a place worse than Storybrooke

"He failed," Red said with sadness

"No, not yet leave them alone," Gideon commands as he makes a gesture that forces the curse move from the residents of Storybrooke before it had chance to send them away

"Gideon, what are you planning on doing"? Robin asks

"If I can't destroy the curse it doesn't mean I can't hold it off Dark Curse I command you to come to me," Gideon said while calling all his magic and strength to drag the Dark Curse into him through his nose, eyes and mouth scaring everyone

"GIDEON" Gideon's friends and family scream as Gideon falls to his knees from absorbing the Dark Curse into his body trying to contain it

"Open the portals get everyone out of here I'm going to try and contain the Dark Curse for as long as possible" Gideon cries out with pain from absorbing the Dark Curse into his body and struggling to use his magic to prevent the curse from overwhelming him and leaving his body and finish its evil purpose

"You heard him" Rick shouts and not a second later we see Emma, Regina and Zelena using various magical items and wands to open portals to the Enchanted Forest and direct people to go through them

"Hurry, I can't hold it much ... longer" Gideon says as some of the Dark Curse starts to force its way out of Gideon through his mouth and nose

"I can't let this go on," Robin declares as she runs past her mother with Rick and Prue following her to Gideon

"We have to do something" Rick spoke

"Hang on Giddy" Robin replied as she held out her hands and attempts to use her magic to weaken the curse but instead the curse feeds off her magic growing stronger forcing Prue to use her magic against the curse but that only makes the curse so much stronger. The curse is already half way of becoming completely free from Gideon.

"You have to get away from Gideon" Robin and Rick's parents shout but it was too late Gideon trying one last time to use his remaining strength and magic to absorb the curse along with Prue and Robin using their magic to weaken the curse only to making the curse stronger caused the Dark Curse to do the only thing possible in this situation. The curse creates a vortex around the only four teenagers before sending them with a lot of struggle to a new land!

"NO" Rick, Robin and Gideon's family scream as they run to the spot they saw their relatives a moment ago

"What happened where did they go"? Belle asked

"I have no idea they just got transported to an unknown realm by the Dark Curse" Gold replies

"We have to get them back who knows where the curse sent them," Zelena said in between sobs

"How do we know if they survive the trip to that realm"? Ruby asked

"We don't that's the problem" Regina spoke

The End.

* * *

Thank you for reading this chapter as well as all the previous chapters also.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter I left on a bit of a cliff hanger.

But don't worry a sequel will be up in a couple of days called "A Journey to become heroes".


End file.
